Sabretooth (Marvel)
Sabretooth (born Victor Creed) is a villain in the X-men comics. He is known as a direct rival to Wolverine. Sabretooth is a mutant who possesses bestial superhuman physical abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses. He is a vicious assassin responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. Movie Appearance In the movie X-men Origin: Wolverine, he is Wolverine's older brother. He and Wolverine have been together, taking care of each other and have been in every American war due to their ability of accelerating healing factor. Sabretooth's story is somewhat similar and somewhat different to Wolverine's story. They both were in the same team lead by William Stryker. The members were Agent Zero, Fred Dukes, AKA Blob Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, John Wraith, and Chris Bradley AKA Bolt, now deceased. However in every war he slowly begin enjoying killing people. Six years after Wolverine leaves the team he begins to kill and kidnapping other mutants under the command of Stryker. He then "kills" Logan's girlfriend or wife, it's unknown. In the end Wolverine and Sabretooth team up to take down Weapon XI or Deadpool. Sabretooth also made an appearance in the first X-Men movie as Magneto's right-hand, however he doesn't have much to say and there's no back story. All he mostly does is growl at everyone, mostly at Toad. He and Wolverine had a fight on top of the Statue of Liberty. With the powers of Cyclops and Jean Grey they blasted sabretooth thur the Statue of Liberty and fell right thur a security boat. It's unknown if he survived, but only time will tell. Update: Sabretooth did survive, see Video Games. Video Games Sabretooth also made appearances in some X-Men video games. He's the final boss in X-Men III the Official Game, and a boss in X-Men Origin: Wolverine. Powers & abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Sabretooth could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *'Immunity To Diseases:' Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation:' Sabretooth was able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. *'Extended Longevity:' In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retained the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime when he was killed. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabretooth's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinar y human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth possessed superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for breif amounts of time , slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Creed, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. While the full limits of his strength weren't revealed, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms sabretooth being stronger than Wolverine who is stated to be able to lift in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes wase similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs:' Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield.http:// Abilities Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He was also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. Strength level Class 10 . Able to lift in 2 - 10 ton range , however the extent of his continuously enhanced strength was never revealed. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Assassin Category:Archenemy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mutants Category:Living Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Final Boss Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Bosses Category:Ferals Category:Brother of hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Clawed Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Hulk Villains Category:Male Villians Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Barbarian Category:Cannibals Category:Mercenaries Category:Fearmongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals